Lost Twin
by MoeOmeletRice
Summary: What's Levy's past? She meets someone she always wanted to meet during the Grand Magic Games. "Let's switch positions for a day! You will be me and I will be you." What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

The nurse crept into the room, she tiptoed in under the soft, light from the moon. She wanted to check on the sleeping infants before the night nurse on the next shift came. The room was dark with shafts of light flowing in, with rows and rows of little cribs. The boys were tucked in light blue blankets on the left and the girls tucked in rose pink blankets on the right of the room.

She stopped by a weather beaten crib that was slightly wider than the rest, inside laid not one but two baby girls, who were perfectly identical and perfectly precious. She smiled as she watched them.

Oblivious to the events surrounding their birth, the six-week old twins slept side by side, with their tiny hand grasping the delicate finger of her sister. Their silky soft, short blue hair caressed their face _each_ time the fan affixed on the wall blew gently across the room.

 _"What a pity for their parents," The nurse silently thought about how they_ had met with a fatal accident on _the way_ to the hospital when the twins were due. Both parent _s_ were wizards who did _scripture magic._

The impact _had_ killed the father instantly while the mother managed to give birth to the twins _just_ before she slipped to death. She glanced her surroundings, feeling overwhelmed by the fact that orphanage _s_ _are home to_ all the adorable babies _who_ were abandoned or _were born into this world, alone and frightened._

The nurse glanced at the chart in front of their cribs which every infant had. _The orphanages could only support the girls for a limited time. They had to go._

One of the girls _was_ to be adopted by Fairy Tail, _an affable guild in Magnolia_ and the other to a family in Crocus, both in the Kingdom of Fiore. They had contacted the orphanage which told them about the existing twin. They will be gone by tomorrow afternoon. The nurse prayed for the welfare of the poor children and thanked fate to let the two little ones be near each other…

24 years later in X791

"Let the Grand Magic Games begin-kabo!" The announcer dressed as a pumpkin said. Spectators from all over Fiore came to support and watch the guilds as they battled it out to be Fiore's best magic guild.

"Levy! Come on let's go explore!" Lucy called. The whole of Fairy Tail arrived in Crocus where the Grand Magic Games will be held, hours before the first segment starts, to do some sightseeing.

Both of them walked in the bustling town of Crocus, into the market halls. It was full of life, people shouting their trades and goods. There was food and lots of souvenirs being sold. "Hey, check it out here, the food is awesome! Let's buy sausages to share!" Levy shouted to Lucy. She nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement.

Munching sausages, they continued walking down the street. Lucy pointed in the distance, a magic souvenir shop. "Let's go in!" The duo stepped into the enormous store and glanced around. It had souvenirs with magic inside, like a globe that felt hot or cold when you adjust the knob. Both of them stared in awe at the curious things that seem to moving on its own. Lucy wandered off leaving Levy meddling with the globe.

Lucy went to the other corner of the store which sold silver celestial spirit keys, her magic. "I should buys some keys to prepare for the Grand Magic Games." She thought to herself. The blonde found the key of Pyxis a cute penguin with a compass on its head. "This can help in navigating if there were any." She smiled to herself. With that, she went to find Levy to show her what she had found.

"Levy!" She called as she tapped on the person in front of her. Two heads turned to look at Lucy. The one she tapped on was exactly identical to Levy, only wearing different clothes. The real Levy stood stunned in front of the shelf. She looked at her lookalike and said "Who are you?"

The person had the same voice as Levy, the same wavy hair but wore an apron instead. "I am a worker here." She answered. Levy seemed to be in deep thought, after several seconds, she took a deep breath and finally blurted out "When is you birthday?"

She replied "March 23." Lucy's eyes widened in shock, _they have the same birthday?_

Levy swallowed hard. She opened her mouth and said "This might be impossible but are you my twin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, I have decided to continue this story for a little bit. Enjoy, chapter 3 in the making!**

"March 23." _T_ _hey have the same birthday?_

Levy swallowed hard. She opened her mouth and said "This might be impossible but are you my twin?"

* * *

"Twins with you?" The supposed twin repeated. "I mean there can't be anyone in this world with the same voice, hair and everything. I also know that I have a twin but we were separated a few weeks after birth." Levy stated.

"We must be twins no doubt. The moment I met you, I felt that I have known you for years, like my soul mate." Levy affirmed, confident of it.

"Can you come out to talk for a while? I want to know more about you." Levy asked.

The girl looked stunned, looking at her lookalike, she felt a strong urge to know more about her, just like what she said, a soul mate.

The girl nodded. "Mother I am going out to run an errand!"" She shouted into the shop. "Darling be back soon!" Another shout was heard.

 _Mother…_ Levy thought, _at least she has a mother to take care of her._

She skipped out of the shop with Levy in tow, Lucy following behind them with curiosity. "Let talk here in this café."

A waitress approached them, waiting to take their order. "Cappuccino." The both answered in unison. Both of them giggled while the waitress remarked, "Twins do have same tastes. Two cappuccinos coming up!"

"Believe it or not I only found my twin today!" Levy beamed at the waitress.

 _Wow, having a twin is so much fun, like an identical you_ , Lucy smiled at them and thought.

"So what's your name? I am Levy Mcgarden. Who is the older one then?"

"Oh, my name is Chelsea Mcgarden. I am born at 10.23 am, my mother mentioned it before." Chelsea said.

"So you are the older one, I'm 10.20 am. By the way, how did you end up in that shop?" Levy asked.

Chelsea twirled her hair with her fingers. "All I know is that I was adopted by my mother Cornell, they didn't want to change my surname to allow me to keep my roots. I don't know what happened to our parents as they told me they know nothing of it, only that they were wizards with scripture magic. I thought I was the only one living in this world alone. My mother was a widower and she wanted to have a child. She kept me under so strict control that sometimes I feel that I am suffocating." She explained, her eyes brimming with tears.

Giving her a comforting hug, Levy continued "You don't have to be alone anymore, I'm so glad I found you. Oh, for me, I was adopted to the magic guild, Fairy Tail and lived there under the care of everyone. It's like one big warm family. Lucy is also in the guild and my best friend! Master told me of my origins and that I had a twin sister but was adopted away before he had wanted to. Master taught me a little scripture magic and I found out how to use it too."

"She your mother treating you badly?" Levy asked with concern.

"She makes me work very hard. She is very mindful of cleanliness and order at home. But, I am really glad that I was adopted by her, not by some bad people." Chelsea said with a sign.

"I am so sorry but you're just like me, optimistic! I wish you could take a day off." Levy said sighing and sipping her coffee.

After a moment of silence, a great idea went through Lucy's head. She shook the both of them by their shoulders and said "Why not you two swap places for a day?"

"What?" Both of them turned to look at her incredulously. "I mean Levy can work at the shop for a day and Chelsea can go see the grand magic games as a spectator! It's something only twins can do!" Lucy proposed, grinning widely.

"Chelsea let's do it! It will be fun to work in a shop!" Levy nodded with excitement.

Chelsea considered for a moment. "I guess it won't hurt and I can get a peek into your life. But, the work at the shop is tough…"

"Chelsea, it's okay. It's only for a day right? Just tell me what I need to take note and I can call you whenever I need help!" Levy said.

"Okay, I'll write down." Chelsea looked for a piece of paper and spotted the receipt for the drinks. Using a pen she always kept in her apron, she scribbled down a long list of things.

"Here, done! I written my phone number here so call me anytime." Chelsea handed over the receipt filled with writing on it.

Levy scanned the list apprehensively.

 _Prepare breakfast for mother_

 _Stock up the goods in the shop_

 _Serve customers_

 _Keep the clothes…_

"Wow is this what you do every day? I think I can try to manage." Levy smiled weakly. "Go enjoy yourself at the grand magic games, there's a great line up of events. For tomorrow, Lucy will help you get around so don't worry. Wait, I almost forgot, we need to change our looks too."

"Hmm, I always wear a bandana over my hair, while you let it loose. You need to wear something that will cover my guild mark on the back. Our hair lengths doesn't differ much so it's okay." Levy said to Chelsea.

"Tomorrow we meet at this same place to swap clothes, okay sister?" Levy smiled with joy as she embraced Chelsea.

"Okay see you tomorrow!" Chelsea beamed from the warmth of her sister. Waving goodbye to the people who touched her life for the first time, she looked into the vast blue sky and said to herself, "I will see how she lived so far tomorrow. Thank you god…"

Levy glanced back at her sister, she thought in her heart. Y _ou won't be alone ever again, you found me._

 _Tomorrow. Everything will change tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update! Enjoy!**

It was early in the morning. The sun was rising and its rays lightly lit up the bunk beds of the inn. "Levy. Psst. Wake up!" Lucy gently shook Levy. Levy stirred in her sleep and gradually opened her eyes. "What is it, Lucy?" "We have to go early to get Chelsea. Then, your day of work starts." Lucy whispered, careful not to wake anyone up.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Levy sprang out of her bed to get ready. Taking her belongings, she motioned for Lucy to leave the room. The duo left the inn for the market halls.

Not a single soul lingered in the market halls. Emptiness hung in the dewy air of the night with an hour before sunrise. Lights in their individual homes above their shops lit up, people who use the market halls to make a living, waking up to prepare for a new day. "Levy!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Hey Chelsea." Levy hugged Chelsea. "This all feels like a dream, the fact that we just met all seem such a long time ago." Levy said to Chelsea. "Let's go to my house to change, just be extremely quiet." Chelsea smiled.

"I will stay on guard, you two go and change." Lucy whispered. Levy moved stealthily into Chelsea's room. "Wow, your room is so tidy. So organised and neat. That's unlike me though, I pile everything up and keep a huge stash of books. I really love reading!" Levy gazed at Chelsea's squeaky clean room.

"Are you done?" Chelsea asked after a while. "Luckily since we are both the same size, we can fit into each other's clothes. Once we go out, I will be Chelsea and you will be Levy." Levy replied, grinning at Chelsea.

Holding hands, both of them stepped out of the room. Lucy looked at them and said "Wow you two look so similar, I'm sure no one will notice if we keep our mouths sealed! Good luck!"

"Yup, I'm ready. It's only for one day, I get to experience your life, and you get to experience mine." Levy took in a deep breath.

"Let's go Chelsea, if anything happens, Levy will be alright. She's very resourceful!" Lucy said, happy that they both got their way.

* * *

"Alright, first prepare breakfast, toast bread and collect milk from the stallholder two stalls away." Levy skipped downstairs towards the milk stall.

"Can I collect milk?" Levy asked the stallholder. "Okay. Chelsea, here you go." The stallholder answered.

"So far so good." Levy mumbled to herself. With that, she busied herself with making toast and preparing the shop for the day ahead. "Good thing Chelsea provided the list of things she do according to the time." Levy thought while sweeping the floor of the shop.

"Chelsea darling! Where's my daily newspaper?" A loud booming voice echoed from upstairs. Levy rushed back upstairs. "Mo…mother, it's on the doorstep." She found it hard to call that stranger mother.

"Get it for me then you idiot! I didn't raise you to do nothing!" 'Mother' shrieked at the top of her lungs. Levy stopped walking. Her eyes widened in disbelief. _Is this how Chelsea is treated every day? This kind of harsh life?_

 _If Chelsea got through this much, I should preserve. It's only one day._ Levy told herself, bracing herself as she stepped inside her bedroom. "Here your newspaper." Levy said to the woman. Mother sat on a rickety wooden chair, swaying back and forth. She was in her forties and looked really unpleasant.

"Get back to work." She grunted under her breath. _It will be okay, I have a day with her. I will be back soon._ Levy thought.

Leaving her bedroom, she went back down to the shop. "Okay, let's stock up goods!"

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Lucy greeted everyone while pulling Chelsea downstairs. "Don't be so shy! Try to be more open, that's more like Levy." Lucy whispered to Chelsea.

Chelsea squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. _I never interact with so many people before._

A woman with flowing white long hair up to her waist and her fringe tie up was an embodiment of beauty. _She's so pretty._ Chelsea thought.

Noticing her, the lady approached Chelsea with a smile. "Levy, what's wrong? You have been staring at me."

"She's Mirajane." Lucy quickly whispered. "Er, nothing Mirajane." Chelsea replied, her face heating up. _She's so kind too._ She thought.

"Here's Gajeel. Levy's love interest!" Lucy says with a wink before moving away. "Lucy stay here, I'm not good with boys." Chelsea panicked. "Just be yourself and you'll be okay!" Lucy gave Chelsea a thumbs up.

A boy with earrings and spiky hair dressed all in black moved in Chelsea's way. _He looks so intimidating, what would sister do…_ Chelsea thought.

"Hey shrimp." He greeted with a gruff voice. "Hello…" _I guess shrimp is me?_ Chelsea thought and waved slightly.

"What's wrong? You seemed depressed and not like your usual self." Gajeel asked.

Taking this opportunity, Chelsea asked "What is my usual self?"

Gajeel shuffled his feet and thought. "Well, you would be the one talking to me and brightening up my day. Even the things I thought was boring was brought to life by your words. You were very optimistic about life too." Gajeel's face was slightly red.

Chelsea understood the bond between Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel seemed like someone cold and unconcerning. Levy was the one who brought light and warmth to his life. She was the warm sun that melted the cold personality in Gajeel. _She melted my walls surrounding my heart too._ Chelsea thought.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Thank you for listening to me talking nonsense." Chelsea chuckled. She thought in her heart, _Levy this is what you'll do right?_

"Let's go and watch the Grand Magic Games!" Lucy called. "I'll be participating." Gajeel mumbled, his face slightly red. "I know you can do it! Good luck!" Chelsea said with a grin.

"Yeah, you are back to your usual self already!" Gajeel smiled. Chelsea nodded happily.

* * *

Meanwhile at the magic shop, where the real Levy is. Levy finally could sit down and take a rest while mother went to the washroom. She took off her shoes and massaged her tired foot.

"Chelsea! Why are you sitting down relaxing?" Mother's voice boomed again. Frightened, Levy immediately sprang to work. Mother endless instructions started again. "Scrub the floor, sweep the corridor! Keep it clean!" She bellowed for the umpteen time. "Move faster! Why are you so slow today?"

"Yes mother." Levy said before moving even faster than ever. Levy could not take mother incessant naggings and overly concern for cleanliness. _She is getting on my nerves._ Her level of impatience was breaking under the immense pressure, bit by bit.

The shop had opened a few hours before and Levy had scrubbed the place so thoroughly that her back was aching. The shop was so clean that not even a speck of dust could be spotted. Levy kept herself busy catering to the customers' needs as mother sat in the back of the shop, smoking her pipe.

"Chelsea! Toby is here to look for you. Go and talk to him, I will take care of everything." Mother yelled across the shop. Shocked at the sudden loud voice, she dropped her heavy load of things she was holding on her hands. _Toby? Who is he?_ Levy wondered.

Levy scuttled to where mother was pointing, at the back of the shop, where it opened to a small long alley. Pungent smell of the numerous dust bins made Levy nauseous. The walls were spray painted with graffiti with various signboards hanging above.

A plump man around the age of forty was leaning against the wall with a lit cigarette between his fingers. He had curly hair damp with swear and a thick gold chain on his neck. He grinned with his crooked teeth protruding out when his eyes met Levy's. He was utterly disgusting. _I guess he is Toby?_ Levy wondered.

Levy peered at him uncertainly and approached him. "I was hanging out with my mates around this area and I thought of you. My betrothed."

 _My betrothed? Marriage with this man?_

 **This story is probably ending soon! Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
